


Wheel of Time

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The wheel of time turns.
Kudos: 4





	Wheel of Time

"You seem out of it." Thingol observed "Are you ill?"

Beleg blinked as he remembered. Holding hands. The spell. And his memories were intact.

"I feel fine." Beleg smiled widely "In fact, I've never been better."

Then he stood up and walked away, humming all the while, and ignoring the bewildered looks Thingol and the others were giving him.

"It worked." he whispered to himself as soon as he was in his quarters "It worked!"

"Of course it did." a dry voice deadpanned

Nellas was perched on his quarters' window. Like a bird. Nonetheless, he was too giddy to question her.

"We can save him!" Beleg exclaimed "We can save them!"

"I heard you the first time." Nellas grumbled, but the tenderness in her eyes bellied her facade


End file.
